Lady Hatt
Lady Jane Hatt (née Brown) is Sir Topham Hatt's wife and the sister of Sir Handel Brown I. She is also the mother to Sir Charles Topham Hatt II, the grandmother to Stephen and Bridget Hatt, and the aunt of Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II. Bio Lady Hatt occasionally helps her husband with railway business, and the engines sometimes go to extreme lengths to help throw parties for her birthday. She likes the railway, but had a certain dislike forAnnie and Clarabel until they were cleaned and repainted. Although her husband runs a railway, she likes a day out on a boat or in their car. Percy had the job of taking Lady Hatt to Great Waterton for a surprise; to see the brass band. Persona The engines are extremely fond of her and like when she visits the railway or rides in one of their coaches. A kind and gentle woman, Lady Hatt usually praises the engines for their good deeds. Appearances * Season 12 - Saved You! and Percy and the Bandstand * Season 13 - Double Trouble (does not speak), Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite (mentioned), and The Biggest Present of All (does not speak) * Season 14 - Charlie and Eddie (does not speak) and Jitters and Japes (cameo) * Season 15 - Up, Up and Away! and Fiery Flynn (does not speak) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (does not speak),Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), and Happy Birthday Sir! (does not speak) * Season 17 - Wayward Winston (not named; does not speak) and The Afternoon Tea Express * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey? (mentioned), Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo) and Reds vs. Blues(cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (mentioned; portrait cameo) * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails (cameo) * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Day of the Diesels * King of the Railway (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifth - seventh seasons) * Ikumi Sugiyama (Japan; tenth - thirteenth seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; thirteenth season onwards) * Benedikte Kruse (Norway; thirteenth - fifteenth seasons) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Gabriela Guzmán (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; tenth season onwards) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland) Trivia * According to Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Lady Hatt's birthday is during the summer. * Lady Hatt is the only human character to have a Namecard. * In the Magazines, Lady Hatt is commonly referred to as "Lady Topham Hatt". She is occasionally mistaken for Dowager Hatt also. * Lady Hatt has changed a few times through the series: ** In the third season, Lady Hatt's appearance drastically changed. ** In the seventh season, she had less makeup on. ** From the twelfth season and onwards, she gained her red lips. ** Her eye colour also changed several times, they were blue in season one, black in seasons three through nine, blue again in The Green Controller, black again from the rest of season ten until The Great Discovery, and brown from season twelve and onwards. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) Gallery PercyandtheBandstand55.png DoubleTrouble50.png Category:Humans